Les chroniques d'un loup-garou
by Fafsernir
Summary: Remus Lupin décide d'écrire ses sentiments, de temps en temps, sur papier, après la disparition de tous ses amis. Il se met à écrire plus souvent que ce qu'il avait pensé au début, trouvant dans les mots un certain réconfort qu'il n'a pas ailleurs...
1. Avant propos

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors je ne le fais pas d'habitude, mais là, j'ai décidé de poster d'abord un petit mot à votre intention pour expliquer le contexte de cette histoire.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à rappeler que ce qui suit est le fruit de mon imagination, que cela ne s'est certainement pas passé comme ça et que, point le plus important,** tous les personnages et tout l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling**. Tout ceci n'est qu'un moyen pour moi de m'exprimer et de me détendre, via l'écriture, et surtout de continuer un peu la magie (c'est le cas de le dire) de cette magnifique histoire...

Ensuite, le contenu de ce qui va suivre... Alors ce sont des lettres que Remus Lupin a écrit (là encore hein, c'est inventé, ceci n'a pas eu lieu dans les œuvres Harry Potter), entre la mort de James et Lily et... Bah sa propre mort à lui (du moins un peu avant), vu, qu'aux dernières nouvelles, personne n'écrit une fois passé de l'autre côté.

En résumé, Remus raconte ce qu'il fait, de temps en temps. Aucune lettre ne porte de date, ni de signature, mais elles se suivent. C'était beaucoup trop compliqué de donner des dates et puis ah, je fais ce que je veux ! Plus sérieusement, certaines sont longues, d'autres sont courtes, très courtes (genre une ou deux phrases) donc ne vous étonnez pas de la longueur variante.

Oh et c'est du point de vue de Remus, somme toute logique, il ne parle pas de lui-même à la troisième personne !

Donc voilà, je rappelle encore que ceci n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, et que j'ai écrit sans les livres à portée de main, du coup il se peut qu'il y ait quelques incohérences ou imprécisions... Pardonnez-moi ;) J'ai essayé d'être le plus fidèle possible à ce qui est dit **dans les livres** (je n'ai pas fait de profondes recherches pour savoir tout sur tout, et puis le plus intéressant est de se laisser imaginer, pas tout savoir ;) )

Ah, et bonne lecture :) Et merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de juste lire ou même de laisser une review, une critique... C'est gentil !

_~ Fafsernir_


	2. Chapter 1

Peter, c'est de ma faute si Sirius et James t'ont parlé. Je leur ai dit que tu étais quelqu'un de bien et que tu valais le coup. Je n'avais pas tort, bien sûr, sur ces points. Mais je n'aurais jamais dû t'entraîner dans notre amitié. Pourquoi avoir suivi Sirius ? Il était bien plus fort que toi, tu le savais. Et te voilà mort... Par ma faute.

Comme Lily et James. J'aurais dû accepter d'être votre gardien. Je suis désolé, James. Sirius était ton frère et je ne sais pas ce qu'on a pu lui promettre pour qu'il te trahisse. Et Lily je m'excuse de ne pouvoir surveiller Harry mais ma condition ne le permet pas. Je ne peux m'occuper de votre fils mais il sera mieux chez ta sœur... Je suppose...

Sirius, mon vieux Sirius. Que t'est-il arrivé ? Depuis quand trahis-tu tes amis ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour cela ? Est-ce aussi de ma faute ?

Après tout, je suis le dernier... Azkaban te détruira sûrement et je serais seul. Le dernier des Maraudeurs, un loup-garou ayant perdu ses amis. C'est ironique d'être le dernier à survivre quand on est comme moi.

Je suis désolé, sincèrement. Vous me manquez tous. Même toi, Sirius.


	3. Chapter 2

La solitude pèse plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Plus que ma lycanthropie. Même si les deux sont liées, au fond. Vous étiez les seuls à m'avoir accepté comme j'étais et vous êtes tous partis le même soir. Quel exemple puis-je suivre ou donner à présent ? Vous-Savez-Qui est mort, mais vous aussi. Tout le monde fête la victoire, mais moi non. J'erre dans les rues, j'essaie de trouver du travail... Qui veut d'un loup-garou, tout sauf déterminé qui plus est ?

Pourrais-je détester cet homme que je suis plus qu'avant ? Apparemment oui. Je me suis dit qu'écrire ce genre de mots aiderait, mais non. Ça ne sert à rien. Strictement à rien. Ça ne fait revenir personne et je ne fais qu'y penser plus.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry, je t'ai enfin vu vraiment pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Bon, c'était en présence de détraqueurs... Mais j'ai pu voir que tu avais des amis que tenaient à toi. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as des proches et que tu as déjà battu Tu-Sais-Qui deux fois alors que tu es si jeune.

Cependant, il était faible, très faible, et Dumbledore pense qu'il peut revenir...

Mais je ne suis pas inquiet pour ça. Sirius s'est échappé et je ne peux connaître ses intentions. Ne t'en fais pas, je te défendrais contre lui s'il faut. J'ai certains comptes à lui rendre, après tout... Je ne le laisserai pas finir le travail qu'il a commencé en condamnant tes parents et lui donner la possibilité de te tuer. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour des amis que je n'ai su protéger.


	5. Chapter 4

Tu ressembles tellement à ton père mais avec les yeux de ta mère... On me l'avait dit et ça m'avait déjà frappé dans le train mais voir ton visage et tes cheveux si semblables à ceux de James est douloureux. Et ses yeux que portaient avec tant de bienveillance Lily, quand elle essayait de me parler après les pleine-lune... C'est dur d'enseigner à des élèves dont j'ai connu les parents. Ton ami Neville ressemble aussi à ses parents...

Je sens que Sirius n'est pas loin, et les journaux le situent aussi proche. Mais je l'attends...


	6. Chapter 5

Sirius est à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas où il se cache mais il a failli te tuer, toi, ou ton ami Ron. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu entrer mais après tout, il est sorti d'Azkaban et connaît ce château comme le fond de sa poche. Je pense même savoir par où il est passé... En fait, j'en suis quasiment sûr. Qui sait qu'il se transforme en chien, après tout ? Je devrais peut-être le dire, mais cette affaire est censée se régler entre nous.

Je ne veux pas d'aide, je veux l'avoir en face de moi, pour lui faire comprendre l'erreur qu'il a faite dans le passé. Il n'aurait jamais dû trahir ses meilleurs amis et il s'en rendra vite compte si je mets la main sur lui...


	7. Chapter 6

Tu avais la carte sur toi. De tous les élèves de Poudlard, c'est le fils d'un des Maraudeurs (le seul ayant eu un enfant, en fait) qui récupère cette carte. Sais-tu au moins ce qu'elle représente pour moi, pour nous ? Nous avions mis tellement de temps à la faire. Oh bien sûr, grâce à mon statut de loup-garou, Dumbledore m'avait révélé plusieurs passages secrets de l'école pour sortir sans être pris chaque mois, pour ne pas avoir à dire à tout le monde ce que j'étais – tous n'étaient pas au courant. Mais James et Sirius avaient un certain don pour s'aventurer dans tous les passages secrets et cachettes de l'école... Je les soupçonne d'avoir passé des heures et des heures à toucher chaque recoin de Poudlard bien avant que nous y allons à quatre.

Mais ce que tu dis est plus important que cette carte. Si Peter est vraiment vivant, alors cela veut dire que... Que quoi exactement ? Que Sirius est sorti pour finir le boulot qu'il avait commencé ? Mais comment Peter a-t-il pu survivre dans un premier temps ? On ne peut pas réellement survivre à Sirius quand celui-ci perd le contrôle (et pour avoir trahi James, il avait perdu le contrôle)... Pourquoi Sirius ne se serait-il pas enfui plus tôt pour venir me tuer aussi, s'il voulait vraiment finir son travail ? Et puis que fais-tu à Poudlard, Peter ?

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe...


	8. Chapter 7

Tout le monde s'est donc trompé tout ce temps. Sirius, je suis désolé de m'être énervé tant de fois en t'insultant, tu n'y étais pour rien. Et tu as passé des années dans cette prison pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir presque tué... Et d'avoir presque tué Harry... Et d'avoir oublié cette fichue pleine-lune. Je voulais juste connaître la vérité... Par ma faute tu dois garder ton statut de fugitif et personne ne connaîtra jamais la vérité. Tu ne pourras pas vivre heureux, au grand jour, si tu ne trouves pas Peter. Et c'est encore ma faute ! A croire que je fais tout de travers... Mais au moins tu es en vie. Je n'aurais pas supporter de te perdre une deuxième fois...

Lily, James, votre fils va bien... Il se défend bien et il semble un peu plus heureux de voir que son parrain a en fait toujours été fidèle à votre amitié... Et il est heureux d'avoir une vraie famille, je pense. Je suis désolé. Je savais que j'étais un danger pour lui, et j'ai failli le tuer l'autre nuit...

Maintenant je dois quitter Poudlard à cause de Severus. Oh, Lily, ton vieil ami a tenté de sauver ton fils. Il le protège je pense, et pas seulement à cause de sa dette de vie envers James. Il le protège parce qu'il a tes yeux, et je sais qu'au fond, il est toujours amoureux... Je suis triste de voir qu'il méprise autant James qu'Harry, cela dit... Mais je peux le comprendre, il n'a pas hérité que de toi et la tête de James en réplique devant lui doit l'agacer particulièrement et lui rappeler des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier.

En tout cas, Harry est entre de bonnes mains. Je ne serai plus là l'année prochaine pour veiller sur lui à l'école même mais Dumbledore le protège, il ne risque rien. Et puis, il a Sirius maintenant. Je ne suis pas le seul, finalement...


	9. Chapter 8

Voldemort est de retour. Il a failli tuer Harry qui a fait preuve du plus grand courage possible. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai dit sur Peter quand on sait que ce traître ne s'est pas contenté de vous trahir mais a aussi fait revenir Voldemort en attentant à la vie de votre fils. Je n'étais pas là cette fois non plus pour le protéger. Oh James, me pardonneras-tu de ne pouvoir protéger ton fils ? Vous le protégez plus morts que je ne le fais vivant.

On va reconstruire l'Ordre... Mais vous ne serez plus là, ce sera un peu vide... Maugrey nous a dit qu'il y aurait de nouveaux éléments. Je crois qu'il était un peu fier, apparemment une de ses élèves va nous rejoindre. Sirius revient aussi, et on aura quelques Weasley en plus de notre côté. Leur famille est tellement grande maintenant !

Voilà... Pour moi, je me suis installé avec Sirius dans l'ancienne maison des Black. C'est un peu spécial, après tout ce temps... Mais je crois que lui non plus ne supportait pas de vivre seul après toutes ces années enfermé. Et ça va sûrement devenir le quartier de l'Ordre. On va essayer d'être plus organisés que la dernière fois, de mieux se préparer.

Ça aurait été mieux avec vous.


	10. Chapter 9

Hier la première réunion a eu lieu. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas été en présence d'autant de monde depuis Poudlard. Il faut avouer que j'ai plutôt apprécié...

Mais il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir. Si nous nous sommes réunis c'est parce que Voldemort est revenu donc je ne devrais pas être heureux.

Parfois je me dis que vous être morts pour rien, comme il est de retour...

Sirius a essayé de voir ce que j'écrivais à l'instant. J'ai pris cette habitude d'écrire un peu plus régulièrement... en général après la pleine-lune, j'ai l'impression d'être plus faible... Ça continue à me vider de mon énergie chaque mois... et écrire ce que je ne dis pas à l'oral aide des fois.

Sirius a été distrait par sa cousine, que je remercie en silence. C'est l'élève qu'a pris Maugrey sous son aile. Elle a l'air un peu maladroite mais plutôt douée au combat... Enfin d'après les dires de Fol'Oeil.

Elle a encore trébuché et Sirius s'est énervé parce qu'elle a réveillé le portrait de la mère Black... C'était plutôt comique à voir en fait !

Bref, elle s'appelle Nymphadora Tonks, elle a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne supportait pas son prénom et c'est la fille de la sœur de Bellatrix et Narcissa Black. Enfin, Sirius est quand même content d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre du même sang que lui de notre côté et pas au service de Voldemort !

Elle est plus jeune que deux des enfants Weasley. L'un s'appelle Charlie et étudie les dragons à l'étranger. Il ne s'est pas déplacé pour cette réunion mais nous aidera si on a des difficultés. Il a l'air plutôt sérieux... Il y a aussi Bill, le plus âgé. Il nous a rejoint avec joie pour nous aider comme il pouvait ! Fred et George voulaient aussi rejoindre l'Ordre mais on a refusé. Ils sont tout juste majeurs et on ne veut pas qu'ils interviennent déjà. Je pense que tu les aurais apprécié, James. C'est les jumeaux Weasley (il y en a encore 3 autres hein!) et ils sont un peu comme Sirius et toi... Les deux farceurs de la famille. Mais ils sont retournés à leur maison là, c'est plus calme du coup.

Je ne vous ai jamais dit combien Harry était bien entouré... Il est le meilleur ami d'un Weasley (encore oui) de son âge. Il s'appelle Ron. Il est aussi souvent avec une fille de Moldus très intelligente, Hermione. Elle te ressemble un peu Lily... enfin elle est intelligente et a la capacité de raisonner les deux autres qui ont tendance à moins prendre le temps de réfléchir... un peu comme toi, en résumé.

En bref, de ce que j'ai pu voir, tout le monde a l'air d'apprécier Harry. Même si vous le savez sûrement déjà...

Vous manquez quand même au tableau.


	11. Chapter 10

Rien de nouveau. La dernière nuit était épouvantable. J'ai l'impression que ça s'empire au fur et à mesure. La transformation est de plus en plus douloureuse... Si seulement il existait un remède...


	12. Chapter 11

Aujourd'hui je suis allé en mission avec Tonks. Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on est tous les deux pour les missions. C'est vrai qu'elle est douée. Elle a beau être maladroite, quand elle rentre dans un combat, elle prend un tout autre air.

Au fait, c'est une métamorphomage. Elle aime bien prendre une teinte rose et des cheveux courts... Ça lui va plutôt bien, je l'aime bien comme ça.


	13. Chapter 12

J'éprouve un nouveau intérêt à faire des missions quand je suis de paire avec Tonks. Elle ajoute un truc aux missions. Elle s'avère être vraiment drôle tout en étant à l'écoute. Ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Sirius, par moment. Je ne peux pas tout lui dire alors je parle aussi à Tonks.

Elle est vraiment séduisante en plus...


	14. Chapter 13

… L'autre jour je me suis surpris à la regarder. Pas juste regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Mais la regarder elle. Vraiment. La voir... l'observer peut-être. La détailler... Et en relisant ce que j'ai écrit l'autre fois, je... non. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se passe quand elle est là. J'ai l'impression qu'elle apporte quelque chose de nouveau... quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu et qui me plaît.

Je me sens fou d'écrire ça. Lily, aide-moi...


	15. Chapter 14

Lily, explique-moi ce que je pense. Dis-moi que ce ne sont pas des sentiments que je ressens. Je n'ai presque que des missions avec elle maintenant. Elle arrive à me faire rire et elle est vraiment belle... James, tu serais content, non ? Moi non. Quand je la regarde, j'ai envie de sourire, de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui dire ce que je pense, de l'entendre me le dire... Mais je ne peux pas, hein ? Je n'ai pas le droit, je ne... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je n'ai pas le droit mais j'en ai envie. Suis-je censé m'écouter ou écouter la raison ?

Je n'en sais rien. Tonks, que ressens-tu ? Penses-tu la même chose que moi ?


	16. Chapter 15

J'ai écouté ma raison mais je me suis emporté. J'ai haï un homme pour aucune raison valable aujourd'hui. J'ai haï Sirius, mon meilleur ami. Juste parce que tu as dit qu'il était bien conservé malgré Azkaban. Pourtant tu as raison, Sirius a toujours été beau et toutes les filles l'aimaient bien. Alors pourquoi j'ai été si sec ? Est-ce que c'était ça, la jalousie, pure et simple ? Je ne me laisse d'habitude pas emporter...

Tonks, je t'aime... Et toi aussi...

J'ai simplement décidé d'ignorer le sous-entendu que tu as fait. Le meilleur moyen de te protéger est de m'éloigner de toi, non ? Comprends-tu, Tonks, que je ne peux me permettre d'aimer quelqu'un? Me pardonneras-tu de t'aimer malgré ma condition, et ma conduite envers toi ?

James, personne ne m'avait préparé à ce qu'on m'aime un jour. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Pardon, Lily et James. Je ne vous parle même pas d'Harry qui a des visions. Vous le savez sans doute déjà... Vous le surveillez toujours, après tout. Et moi je m'apitoie sur mon sort alors que votre fils est en danger.

Il n'aime pas Severus et a arrêté les cours d'occlumancie. Il a vu comment tu le maltraitais, avec Sirius. Mais il n'a pas pour autant éprouvé une quelconque pitié envers Rogue...

Maintenant, Voldemort pourrait à tout moment lui donner une vision fausse de ce qui se passe...


	17. Chapter 16

J'ai arrêté de faire des missions avec Tonks. Elle semble toujours vouloir en faire avec moi et ne pas m'en vouloir pour avoir ignoré ce qu'elle disait.

Ah... Harry est mis à mal par quelqu'un du ministère, depuis le début de l'année. Dolores Ombrage. Personne ne le croit quand il parle du retour de Voldemort. Ça doit être la pire année pour lui... J'ai peur pour la fin de l'


	18. Chapter 17

Patmol t'a rejoint, Cornedrue. Je l'ai vu... mourir. Je l'ai perdu une deuxième fois, définitivement. Sirius, es-tu arrivé auprès d'eux ?

Tonks était contre Bellatrix et quand je l'ai vu perdre, mon cœur s'est arrêté. Elle n'est pas morte, non... Dumbledore est arrivé et j'ai relâché mon attention en cherchant où était Harry. Oui, si enfin je pouvais le défendre, une fois... Je ne t'ai même pas surveillé, Sirius, parce que pour moi, tu étais un des plus forts que je connaissais dans cette pièce. Puis j'ai entendu ton rire s'arrêter. Harry a crié ton nom. Et quand je t'ai regardé, tu passais dans cette maudite arcade, ton sourire figé sur ton visage. J'ai raté encore une fois mon devoir de défendre Harry. Je l'ai juste retenu pour ne pas qu'il te suive, ou peut-être était-ce pour me retenir moi-même... Mais je t'avais vu aussi et quand il a suivi Bellatrix, je l'ai laissé partir et je suis resté planté là. Dumbledore a dit de ne pas le suivre et il est lui-même parti. Harry a encore failli mourir par ma faute.

J'ai senti une main sur mon épaule. Peut-être Tonks qui s'était relevée de son combat. Ou Kingsley... Je ne sais pas trop. Je m'en foutais un peu à vrai dire. Je me retrouve encore seul maintenant.

Ils m'ont laissé dans la chambre de Sirius en pensant que j'irais mieux tout seul. Oh ils ne me connaissent pas. Vous ne m'auriez jamais laissé seul après ça, même si je le demandais.


	19. Chapter 18

Tonks est quand même venue me voir. Ce n'est pas vraiment la personne que je voulais voir... Mais sa présence a quand même rallumer une flamme en moi. Je me sentais un peu mieux. Toujours seul, abandonné, mais un peu mieux...

Elle a d'abord parlé de toi, Sirius. Je crois qu'elle s'en veut que tu sois mort... Parce qu'elle n'a pas su tenir tête à Bellatrix. J'ai essayé de dire que non mais elle a vite changé de sujet. Elle m'a dit clairement qu'elle m'aimait et n'abandonnerait pas, même si je continuais de refuser. Alors j'ai juste été sincère. Je n'avais pas la force de mentir. Même après le regard qu'elle a lancé quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais aussi, j'ai expliqué pourquoi on ne pouvait pas être ensemble. Elle a dit qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire, mais elle n'a jamais essayé de vivre avec. Je l'ai renvoyé en insistant bien sur le fait que je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner si je transformais quelqu'un en loup-garou. Et elle serait aux premières loges si cela arrivait. Elle a fini par partir, même si je crois que c'était pour respecter mon envie de solitude...

J'espère qu'elle n'a pas pleuré.

Bien sûr qu'elle a pleuré... ?


	20. Chapter 19

J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Vous étiez là.

Vous me blâmiez de ce que je suis.

Vous disiez que j'étais un monstre.

Vous me tourniez le dos.

Vous... mourriez devant moi. J'assistais à vos morts.

Plusieurs fois.

Comme si quelqu'un repassait le même disque rayé en boucle.

Et vous me portiez responsable de votre mort.

Vous aviez raison, cela dit...

J'ai fait un cauchemar et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai hurlé. J'ai hurlé comme la bête qui est en moi. Comme la bête que je suis.

Quand je me suis réveillé, je voulais me rassurer en me disant que tout était faux... Mais vous êtes morts. Et vous ne reviendrez pas.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'un cauchemar la nuit a de différent avec ce que je vis quotidiennement ?

Je hais quand je rêve, je hais quand je parle, je hais quand je respire, je hais quand je fais du mal aux autres... Je hais cette situation. Et pourtant je reste là, planté. Inutile. A ne rien faire, à me morfondre, à essayer de dormir.

Peut-être qu'au fond, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. C'était plus rassurant que ma vie en ce moment.


	21. Chapter 20

Je suis allé voir Dumbledore et j'irai chez les loups-garou maintenant. Comme ça je ne verrai plus l'Ordre, ni le quartier général. Ni Tonks.

Je ne sais pas comment Harry va, je n'ai pas la force de lui parler, et bientôt plus l'occasion. Encore désolé, mes amis.


	22. Chapter 21

Quand je suis parti, j'ai vu Tonks. J'avais dit en réunion le but de ma mission et j'étais vite parti avant la fin. Mais avant de réellement partir, je l'ai vu arriver. Dumbledore a dû lui dire quand et d'où je partais... Enfin, elle était là, et j'ai senti mon cœur se serrer quand j'ai vu ses cheveux plats et bruns/gris. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi ce n'était plus rose, que je préférais avec de la couleur. Elle a sourit tristement et dit qu'elle n'y arrivait plus pour le moment, puis m'a demandé si j'avais accepté ma mission pour l'éviter. En disant non, j'ai à moitié menti. Ce n'est pas qu'elle que je fuis. Juste tout le monde. Maintenant, j'ai envie de m'isoler. Et puis si je peux apporter mon aide quelque part, enfin, grâce à ma situation...

Elle n'a pas dit grand chose de plus... Elle m'a embrassé... Je n'ai pas refusé, cela faisait des mois que j'en crevais d'envie, mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. C'était bien, trop bien. Mieux que ce que je n'avais jamais rêvé. Elle m'a encore dit qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle aurait regretté de ne pas avoir fait ça. Ensuite elle m'a souhaité bonne chance, m'a demandé de rester en vie, m'a dit que je serais peut-être moins borné à mon retour, et est partie. J'aurais voulu la retenir mais ce n'était pas correct alors je l'ai juste regardé partir, sans rien dire. Je préfère mourir à ne plus la voir plutôt que contaminer quelqu'un, surtout elle, à être ce que je suis.

Tonks, je suis désolé de t'infliger ça. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un un jour. Vraiment, pardonne-moi, mais tu seras plus heureuse quand tu auras construit ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.


	23. Chapter 22

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici. Le temps est tellement long et les hommes tellement horribles que je ne remarque plus vraiment la différence entre les nuits normales et les pleine-lune. Je crois que ça fait deux mois...

Lily, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là après mes transformations ? Tu ne viens pas me réconforter avec ton regard bienveillant... C'est beaucoup plus dur de vivre avec eux.

De vivre avec Greyback.  
>Il a voulu qu'on se combatte, au bout de quelques jours, pour voir si j'avais les capacités nécessaires pour rester dans « sa meute ». Vous me connaissez, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser emporter facilement par la haine. Mais là, quand il a dit que je devais tout y mettre, sans utiliser ma baguette, je me suis défoulé. J'ai repensé à toutes mes années de solitude, à toute la souffrance que mes parents avaient enduré par ma faute, à toute la souffrance que moi j'avais enduré à cause de ma condition. Et l'homme responsable de tout ça était en face de moi, à me dire de donner tout ce que j'avais. Je me suis senti comme la bête en moi l'espace de quelques minutes.<p>

Fenrir a été plutôt surpris. C'est vrai que je suis plutôt fin et qu'on peut facilement penser que je suis faible. Mais toute cette rage qui a explosé en moi m'a donné des ailes. J'ai roué quelqu'un de coups pour la première fois de ma vie, avec la réelle intention de le faire. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines et ma tête en tournait tellement j'étais violent. Je ne me suis pas reconnu. Bien sûr, Greyback s'est vite ressaisi et même s'il avait l'air d'avoir eu mal, en trois coups il m'avait battu. Je crois que j'ai quelques cicatrices en plus à cause de lui – de toute façon je les ai toutes à cause de lui, quelque part. Et après avoir failli m'arracher l'œil avec ses ongles semblables à des griffes, il m'a relevé et m'a serré dans les bras avec un sourire malfaisant. J'ai été accepté parmi eux, parce qu'il avait vu une rage qu'il appréciait dans mes yeux. J'en ai un peu honte.


	24. Chapter 23

J'ai l'impression de perde mon côté humain.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir déjà eu un un jour.

Tonks, que fais-tu en ce moment ? Malgré tout ça, je ne cesse de penser à toi. La vie est dure alors je me raccroche à ce qui me rend humain. Aux sentiments. Même ma solitude me rattache à mon humanité. Alors je me demande ce que tu fais, Tonks. Je me demande si tu es heureuse, maintenant. Si tu as réussi à m'oublier. Quelque part, au fond de moi, j'espère que non. J'ai beau vouloir te voir heureuse, même si c'est sans moi, je ne supporterais jamais de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est très égoïste comme raisonnement en fait... Je n'arrive même pas à m'en vouloir pour ça.

Et vous, là-haut, que faites-vous ? Êtes vous en train de vous moquer du pauvre petit Remus, laissé seul derrière ? Ou bien l'avez-vous déjà oublié ?


	25. Chapter 24

Comment ai-je pu un instant penser que vous m'abandonneriez comme ça ?

J'ai pu faire un rapport à Dumbledore, et j'ai revu un peu de vrais êtres humains. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un de ma vie.

Il m'a demandé si je voulais savoir quelque chose en particulier. J'ai tout de suite demandé comment tu allais, Tonks. Apparemment mal. Et apparemment c'est de ma faute. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi... Et tu es postée à Pré-au-Lard maintenant. J'ai vu Dumbledore sourire à ma question. Je pense qu'il sait très bien ce qui se passe...

Il m'a autorisé à te voir au cours d'une de tes patrouilles. Je t'ai juste observée quelques secondes de loin. Même triste, tu étais belle. J'aurais voulu te dire que j'étais là, mais ce n'était pas prudent. Alors je t'ai juste regardé. Quand tu as tourné ton regard vers moi, je me suis enfui. Je ne pense que tu as eu le temps de me distinguer.

J'ai aussi demandé des nouvelles d'Harry, après m'être rendu compte que j'avais un peu trop vite demandé comment Tonks allait.

Votre fils va bien... Enfin, il est abattu par ta mort, Sirius, mais il va bien... Il s'en remettra, je pense, un jour... Peut-être...

Il prend des cours avec Dumbledore en tout cas maintenant, pour l'aider à vaincre Voldemort. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira.

Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner.


	26. Chapter 25

Cela fait tellement longtemps que je suis ici... On est surveillé par Greyback alors j'évite d'écrire.

L'autre jour, il a fait tout un discours sur la trahison. Il a dit que s'il prenait quiconque à communiquer une quelconque information aux « traîtres » (l'Ordre), il le tuerait devant les autres, dans d'atroces souffrances. Et que si quiconque avait des infos mais les cachait, cette personne subirait le même sort. Il semblait vouloir donner un exemple. Et en effet, il en avait un. Il a dit qu'il savait qu'un traître était là, quelque part. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Mais je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce. Je suis resté de marbre. Et il a désigné un homme, à côté de moi. Et il l'a presque démembré sous nos yeux en le traitant de traître. Maintenant sa dépouille trône au centre de notre endroit, où on se rassemble souvent, comme un avertissement. Je n'ai même pas fait un mouvement quand il a torturé l'homme. Je n'ai même pas éprouvé la moindre pitié. Suis-je en train de devenir comme Fenrir ? Il a l'air de m'apprécier. S'il savait tout ce que je fais pour l'Ordre...

Je pense rentrer bientôt... Cette mission ne sert plus à rien.


	27. Chapter 26

J'ai vu Dumbledore pour la dernière fois. Enfin, avant de rentrer. Fenrir commence à avoir de plus en plus de soupçons et Dumbledore a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me faire risquer ma vie encore plus, vu que j'ai accompli le travail que j'avais à faire. J'aurais plutôt dit que j'ai raté la mission qu'il m'avait donné...

Cependant, je n'étais pas heureux. En effet, si vivre avec les loups-garou m'a quelque peu... déshumanisé ? J'avais au moins oublié certaines choses. Et j'ai honte d'avouer que ça faisait du bien de ne pas trop penser à vous, mes amis. Maintenant, je me demande ce que je vais faire en rentrant. Certainement d'autres missions pour l'Ordre... Éviter encore Tonks ? Combien de temps tout ceci va durer ? Elle n'a toujours pas abandonné l'idée qu'on sera ensemble un jour. La mort du loup-garou s'est apprise et elle est de suite allée voir Dumbledore pour savoir si c'était moi ou non... Je m'en veux d'être la cause de tant d'inquiétude et de tristesse chez elle.

Au moins, je n'ai pas perdu ma capacité à m'en vouloir.


	28. Chapter 27

Harry va mieux, apparemment. Il est ravi de pouvoir aider Dumbledore à vaincre Voldemort. Et je sais qu'il réussira. Enfin ravi, il a enfin l'impression d'avancer quelque part, je ne sais pas s'il y a de quoi être ravi. Dumbledore m'a confié qu'il pensait l'emmener bientôt avec lui quelque part. En tout cas, il a l'air de s'être remis de la mort de Sirius – enfin il ne s'en remettra jamais vraiment mais bon...

Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez auprès de vous tous de ne pas pouvoir être présent pour Harry. J'aurais aimé joué un rôle plus important dans sa vie, j'aurais aimé le protéger, vous protéger, mais je n'ai rien fait de cela... Je me contente de prendre de ses nouvelles par le biais d'autres personnes, et encore, quand j'en prends... Au moins, il n'est pas seul. Et ne le sera jamais, je pense.

Bref, je ne sais plus trop quoi dire, j'ai l'impression de répéter les mêmes choses...


	29. Chapter 28

C'est déjà la fin de l'année scolaire. Le temps passe vite. Parfois je regrette cette période où nous aussi on était à Poudlard, à être heureux que ce soit enfin les vacances mais à regretter de devoir se quitter déjà...


	30. Chapter 29

Harry est plutôt intelligent. Il nous a appelé à Poudlard en sentant que quelque chose allait arriver parce qu'il s'absentait avec Dumbledore.

Maintenant on attend juste. Il vient de partir... Tonks n'est pas loin. Elle m'a sourit quand elle m'a vu. Comme l'autre fois, quand je suis revenu. Elle m'a sourit et j'ai fait pareil. Contrairement à certains qui me serraient dans leurs bras – Molly en particulier, elle a toujours été comme ça – elle n'a pas vraiment osé je crois. Alors on s'est juste souri timidement avec un hochement de tête. Puis j'ai croisé le regard noir de Molly. Elle m'en veut toujours de "refuser d'être heureux", comme elle le dit...

Bon je vais y retourner, je ne devrais pas écrire alors que je dois être sur mes gardes.


	31. Chapter 30

Comment puis-je être heureux et triste à la fois ? Comment puis-je être soulagé et inquiet en même temps ?

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé... Je vais juste vous dire en essayant de faire dans l'ordre...

Après avoir fini d'écrire, il n'y a pas eu de mouvement avant un long moment. Tonks est venue me parler, de façon banale, comme si rien ne s'était vraiment passé. Elle m'a posé des questions sur ma mission avec les loups-garous. J'ai été sincère en disant que ça me pesait et que c'était dur de se rappeler qui j'étais vraiment. Je n'ai aussi pas menti en disant que mon seul moyen de ne pas devenir comme les autres, ou pire, comme Fenrir, c'était de penser à ceux à qui je tenais. Je crois qu'elle a hésité à poser la question pour savoir à qui j'avais pensé. De toute façon, elle n'en a pas eu le temps. Ils sont arrivés. Les Mangemorts. Je crois que Tonks a eu le même moment d'aveuglement que moi. Bellatrix se tenait fière, presque au milieu des autres, comme si elle leur était supérieure. J'ai attrapé le bras de Tonks pour ne pas qu'elle fonce tête baissée pour te venger, Sirius. Sauf qu'elle a aussi attrapé mon bras pour me retenir. Quand le combat a commencé, on a attaqué la même personne. Après, tout le monde s'est éloigné, a changé d'adversaire... Jusqu'à ce que Fenrir me reconnaisse. Je suis parti il y a seulement quelques semaines, deux ou trois mois tout au plus. Il y a eu un rugissement et j'ai compris qu'il m'avait reconnu. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir lui tenir tête mais avant de m'être posé la question, je le voyais foncer sur moi. Bill m'a sans doute sauvé la vie. Il a jeté un sort et Fenrir a trébuché au sol, puis il s'est jeté sur Bill. J'ai perdu la scène des yeux, occupé à défendre ma propre vie et celle de qui je pouvais mais j'ai vu Fenrir monter à la plus grande tour, suivi par quelques autres, alors que le reste continuait à se battre. J'ai cherché Bill des yeux et j'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrêtait quand je l'ai vu au sol, ensanglanté. J'ai continué à tenir tête au Mangemort en face de moi mais je reculais en tentant de m'approcher du jeune Weasley. Quand mon adversaire s'est replié dans la tour, je n'ai pas suivi les autres qui ont tenté de monter, je me suis penché sur Bill. Il était encore vivant mais à peine reconnaissable. Ses cheveux roux, caractéristiques de la famille Weasley, étaient presque devenus rouges et j'avais une nouvelle raison de haïr Fenrir. Ce gosse n'avait rien demandé et il devenait une autre victime de cet animal. Je me suis éloigné quand Fleur est arrivée – une jeune Française, fiancée à Bill – et j'ai rejoint les autres au moment où Severus arrivait à la tour. Il a dit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir monter, à cause de la protection que seuls les Mangemorts pouvaient passer. Quand il est sorti, il était avec le fils des Malefoy et on l'a laissé passer. Puis les Mangemorts sont redescendus, plus heureux que jamais. On n'a rien compris alors on s'est défendu et on a tenté de les retenir, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sorte à son tour. Il pleurait et je l'ai appelé mais il n'a pas répondu. Quand il m'a enfin vu, enfin aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir, il m'a hurlé dessus pour savoir où était Rogue. Je lui ai indiqué la direction et lui ai demandé pourquoi il cherchait Severus mais il est parti en courant en criant qu'il vengerait Dumbledore. Je voulais le suivre, mais je devais protéger les autres et empêcher les Mangemorts de blesser des élèves du château. Ils ont fini par se replier en partant dans la même direction qu'Harry et là encore, je voulais les suivre. Mais j'ai enfin compris les paroles d'Harry. Je ne sais pas qui a crié que Dumbledore était tombé. J'ai d'abord cru qu'il avait combattu et que je ne sais pour quelle raison il avait glissé ou, affaibli depuis plusieurs mois, avait eu une faiblesse en combat. Puis j'ai compris en le voyant, allongé au sol. Dumbledore était mort. Le premier homme à m'avoir accepté, le seul à m'avoir donné autant de chances dans ma vie, à m'avoir proposé un travail, à m'avoir convaincu de venir à Poudlard par deux fois... L'homme sans qui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, mort. Et je suis las. Je suis las d'écrire à chaque fois que quelqu'un est mort. Je n'en peux plus d'annoncer des morts à personne, à moi-même.

Le monde s'est effondré autour de moi. J'ai entendu quelqu'un pleurer et j'ai reconnu Tonks. Elle s'est laissée tomber à genoux et je me suis aussitôt accroupi à côté d'elle pour essayer de la réconforter. Mais mes yeux ne quittaient pas Dumbledore et aucun mot n'est jamais sorti de ma bouche à ce moment là. Elle s'est réfugiée contre moi, je ne sais pas si elle a compris que c'était moi, mais je l'ai serré dans mes bras, certainement très maladroitement.

Harry est revenu avec Hagrid. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'était passé... Ni comment on a fini par se réunir à l'infirmerie, autour de Bill. Sa famille était là, à pleurer. Je ne sais pas trop s'ils pleuraient plus pour Bill ou pour Dumbledore... Moi, je l'observais en silence. Il n'allait plus jamais être le même mais au moins il ne serait pas un loup-garou, la pleine-lune passée depuis quelques jours. J'avoue honteusement que je l'enviais un peu, sur le coup...

Fleur est enfin arrivée, séparée de Bill lorsque les combats avaient repris. Elle s'est disputée avec Molly parce qu'elle pensait que Fleur n'aimerait plus Bill une fois celui-ci dévisagé. J'ai senti un regard brûler ma nuque mais je n'ai pas bougé. J'ai juste lancé un coup d'œil à Harry pour voir comment il allait. Pas très bien... Je crois que la mort de Dumbledore le touchait plus encore que nous autres. La voix que je craignais entendre s'est enfin élevée parmi les autres et j'ai fini par me tourner vers Tonks qui n'avait pas pu se retenir. J'ai murmuré un « Pas maintenant... » timide alors que tout le monde nous regardait. Elle a déclaré que si Bill et Fleur étaient ensembles, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi je m'obstinais à refuser ses avances. J'étais fatigué, accablé... Je lui ai dit la même chose que la première fois. J'étais trop dangereux, pauvre... Harry est sorti à un moment donné, je ne sais plus trop pour quelle raison, et Tonks a continué à parler. Je ne voulais pas faire ça maintenant, surtout pas devant tout le monde. Pour empirer la chose, les autres ont intervenu en sa faveur. J'ai fini par dire que ce n'était pas la période pour faire ça, que des trucs plus importants se jouaient en ce moment même, que Dumbledore était mort, et tout le monde a rétorqué que Dumbledore aurait été ravi de causer d'une certaine façon un couple comme ça. Je me suis un peu énervé, j'étais à court d'argument et mes années de solitude me sont revenues d'un coup. Je ne voulais plus revivre ça, jamais. Je ne voulais plus être seul. Alors j'ai coupé tout le monde en criant à Tonks que je l'aimais, plus que tout au monde, et que je mourrais d'envie de vivre à ses côtés... Et quand j'ai voulu encore refuser, rien n'est sorti. Tout le monde attendait, pendus à mes lèvres. Enfin, Tonks a vraiment fini comme ça... Enfin je veux dire... Enfin voilà quoi...

Ses lèvres m'ont fait oublié où j'étais. Et quand j'ai fermé les yeux j'ai oublié ce que j'étais, qui j'étais, ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Autour de nous. Je ne l'ai vu plus qu'elle, malgré mes yeux fermés, je n'ai senti plus qu'elle, comme seule réalité à laquelle j'avais soudain ce besoin, cette obligation, de me rattacher. Je n'étais plus ni trop dangereux, ni trop vieux, ni trop pauvre. J'étais heureux. Complet. C'est bateau de dire ça. C'est ce que je ressentais.

J'ai senti qu'elle allait rompre notre baiser, notre étreinte. Et je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. J'ai mis une main sur sa joue pour la retenir et je l'ai embrassée à mon tour.

Quand je l'ai lâché, presque avec regret, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux en souriant faiblement. Si elle m'acceptait pour ce que j'étais, pourquoi refusais-je le bonheur qui s'ouvrait à mes pieds ? Elle a dû suivre mon raisonnement parce qu'elle a souri à son tour.

J'ai failli sursauter quand quelqu'un a éternué et le monde est revenu d'un coup à moi. Tout le monde a regardé Ron en lançant des éclairs avec les yeux et il s'est excusé en se faisant le plus petit du monde, tout rouge.

Mais la mort de Dumbledore avait beau revenir à mon cerveau, ainsi que tous les malheurs qui avaient pu jalonner mon passé, le fait d'être un loup-garou en première position, cela ne m'affectait pas autant qu'avant. Bien sûr, j'étais toujours accablé par la perte du plus grand homme que j'ai connu, mais ma lycanthropie semblait dérisoire maintenant. Quelqu'un m'aimait pour ce que j'étais et je m'autorisais enfin à faire de même et à assumer.

Le rire de Tonks m'a tiré de mes pensées. Elle s'est excusée à son tour, rougissant comme Ron dont elle venait de se moquer. Mais les autres avaient souri. J'ai reporté mon regard sur Tonks qui souriait toujours, les joues rosies par la gêne qu'elle venait de ressentir. J'ai senti mes lèvres s'élargir aussi et, instinctivement, j'ai cherché sa main. Quand j'ai enfin serré ses doigts entre les miens elle m'a lancé un regard surpris, comme si elle avait oublié ce qui venait de se passer. J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose mais elle m'a pris dans ses bras en silence, alors je n'ai rien dit.

Voilà... Est-ce vraiment correct d'être heureux quand un homme si important pour moi que Dumbledore est mort ? Après tout, les autres ont dit qu'il aurait été ravi...

L'êtes-vous, Dumbledore ?

L'enterrement a été dur. J'avais beau être avec Tonks, je n'ai pu retenir mes larmes en repensant à l'homme qui m'avait fait visiter la Cabane Hurlante tout sourire, comme si j'avais été son propre fils, en repensant au même homme qui était venu me chercher, alors que je me cachais de tous, en me proposant de devenir professeur...

C'était moins dur avec la main que je tenais fermement, par peur de la perdre, mais la mort de Dumbledore m'a affecté. A affecté tout le monde.

Cette guerre prend trop de personnes à qui je tiens. Quelle sera la prochaine mort qu'on m'annoncera ou que je verrai ? Quel sera le prochain nom que j'écrirai ?


	32. Chapter 31

Je suis marié.

Bien. Voilà quelque chose que je ne pensais pas dire un jour.

On avait juste pris quelques jours tranquilles pour profiter. On ne sait pas ce qu'il se passera plus tard avec la guerre...

Alors que je pensais à Bill et Fleur, qui vont se marier dans deux ou trois semaines, j'ai dit à voix haute ce que je pensais. A savoir « J'aimerais être ton mari. ». Bien sûr je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que je l'avais dit à voix haute. Dora me fixait bizarrement puis elle a poussé un mélange de cri de joie et... je ne sais pas trop. Elle a accepté en tout cas.

Et je suis marié.

J'aurais aimé que vous soyez les témoins, mes amis. Mais si ce n'était pas vous, je n'aurais pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Alors on a pris deux personnes qu'on ne connaissait même pas et on s'est marié de la façon la plus discrète du monde. Ceux autour n'y prêtaient que peu d'attention et ça ne nous a pas dérangé de faire ça rapidement.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir un jour passé une meilleure soirée que celle là ou d'avoir été plus heureux qu'en ce moment...


	33. Chapter 32

Je crois que les parents de Dora ne m'aiment pas... En même temps, leur fille unique choisit un loup-garou... Je les comprends... Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas regardé avec tant de haine et de peur. Ils ont dit qu'ils feraient avec mais... Mais ils ne pouvaient pas cacher le reflet dans leurs yeux. Dora l'a remarqué aussi et l'a dit à haute voix. Je crois qu'ils se sont disputés à cause de moi... On est parti vite, elle ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps apparemment.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je n'en avais pas grand chose à faire. En temps général, le regard des autres est important pour moi... Tu me disais même que j'y accordais trop d'importance, Lily. Mais là... Je sentais les doigts de Dora entre les miens, je sentais qu'elle commençait à perdre patience... Et j'avais presque envie d'en rire, parce que je n'en avais rien à faire. Si je m'étais empêché des mois durant d'aimer quelqu'un, l'accord de ses parents ne valait plus grand chose. Elle a peut-être dépassé une limite cela dit... Sirius a dû avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle. Elle a dit à sa mère qu'elle devait bien savoir ce que c'était que de désobéir à ses parents et aller à l'encontre de sa famille. Elle a dit qu'ils pouvaient la supprimer de la famille, au moins elle serait heureuse. Et qu'au fond, c'était eux qui perdaient le plus... Elle n'a pas attendu de réponse et elle est partie en me traînant derrière elle.

Et je n'arrive pas à m'en vouloir de causer une dispute dans sa famille. Parce qu'elle est là, avec moi. Parce qu'elle m'a choisi, moi. Et même le regard de ses parents ne lui fait pas changer d'avis...

Est-ce qu'écrire me fait un peu plus réaliser mon amour pour elle ? Peut-être... Ma chance aussi... Et puis surtout son amour à elle, pour moi...

Oh je me sens si différent, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant, et complet...


	34. Chapter 33

Je n'arrive plus à dormir. La pleine-lune est bientôt là et je sens qu'elle sera particulièrement dure cette fois. Parce que je suis plus stressé que d'habitude, parce que je suis encore plus inquiet...

Toi, tu dors bien, j'ai l'impression... Tant mieux. Si tu savais comme tu es belle quand tu dors. Tu souris à des rêves que j'ignore et ta poitrine se soulève au rythme de ta respiration, comme chaque fois. Je ne sais pas si tes cheveux changent de couleur en fonction de ce que tu rêves et si c'est le cas, je me demande pourquoi ils sont rouges en ce moment. Tant que tu n'es pas en proie à un cauchemar, je suis rassuré.

J'aimerais pouvoir exprimer mieux ce que je ressens, te le dire en face. Ou même te donner ce que j'écris en ce moment, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je te dis que je t'aime, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faudrait que je dise plus que ça pour que tu comprennes à quel point c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais trouvé autant de courage en regardant une personne, je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant d'amour envers quelqu'un, même si on compare avec des amitiés. J'ai eu de bons amis, de très bons amis, mais si on place tout ces sentiments sur une même échelle, même si ce sont des choses différentes, j'ai l'impression que c'est tellement plus que de l'amour que je ressens. Et je me sens tellement idiot parfois, quand je pense à ça.

Tu vois, si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que je penserais tout ça, je lui aurais ri au nez. Et aujourd'hui j'ai presque envie de rire de moi-même, c'est tellement ridicule.

Alors oui, je m'adresse à toi dans cette lettre que personne ne lira jamais, comme les autres, parce que j'avais envie de l'exprimer, même seulement à moi-même. D'essayer de mettre des mots là dessus.

J'aimerais décrire à quel point tu es merveilleuse, j'aimerais te dire à quel point j'aime les moments qu'on passe ensemble... Je me demande comment tu arrives à toujours me faire rire, ou juste sourire. Je me demande si tu te rends compte de ce que tu as apporté à ma vie. Tu as attendu tellement longtemps alors qu'il était facile d'arrêter de me courir après... Est-ce que je mérite seulement ton amour ?

J'aimerais juste laisser une trace, au cas où... au cas où je ne sois plus là. J'aimerais que tu aies quelque chose auquel tu puisses te raccrocher... Un souvenir de moi. Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée et en même temps j'en ai envie. Mais que feras-tu d'une lettre si je venais à disparaître ? Et puis... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi écrire...

Quand Sirius était... encore là, il avait remarqué... Je ne sais pas s'il savait pour toi, mais il savait pour moi. Bien sûr c'était facile pour lui de deviner ce genre de chose, il me connaissait à force... Je ne l'avais pas vu si excité et heureux depuis longtemps, quand il m'a dit qu'il savait. Il était à vrai dire dans le même état que lorsque Harry venait chez lui. Il m'a demandé si j'avais déjà ressenti ça avant, quand il était enfermé, et je lui ai répondu que non, bien sûr. Il paraissait alors encore plus heureux.

Sais-tu pourquoi ? Je lui ai demandé, pour comprendre. Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux de voir que je trouvais enfin quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais vivre quelque chose. Je lui ai dit que j'en avais vécu, des choses, avec eux. Bon, il a ri de façon étrange en me disant que je comprendrais un jour...

Je comprends maintenant. J'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Et il était simplement heureux à l'idée qu'un jour j'atteigne ce que je vis en ce moment alors que... Alors que ce n'était même pas lui qui se trouvait amoureux... Il était beaucoup plus heureux que je ne l'étais quand James et Lily ont annoncé leur mariage. Étais-je un bon ami ? J'aurais peut-être dû être plus heureux...

Mais ceci n'a aucun rapport avec toi. Tu vois, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi écrire... Et je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer.

… Alors je veux bien que la couleur rouge signifie la colère, la gêne ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre... Mais que signifie le vert ? Quand tu dors, tu ne contrôles pas réellement hein ? Alors que signifie le vert que tu arbores en ce moment ? Est-ce que tu es malade ? Pourtant tu continues à sourire...

J'ai caressé tes cheveux puis ton épaule nue avant d'embrasser ta joue, parce que tu t'agitais. Tu as repris ton calme et tes cheveux sont redevenus normaux. Enfin, ils sont roses. As-tu compris que c'était moi ?

Je ne me lasse pas de t'observer dormir. C'est étrange cette sensation de bonheur quand on voit juste quelqu'un dormir... J'aurais aimé qu'on m'explique un peu l'amour pour que je comprenne mieux tout ça, des fois. Quoique, le découvrir soi-même a quelque chose d'encore mieux peut-être ?

Mon dos me fait mal, à force d'être assis au sol à te regarder. Mais je ne bougerais pas, j'ai peur de te réveiller.

Bon c'était raté. J'ai entendu du bruit et je me suis levé pour voir et quand je suis revenu tu avais ouvert un œil fatigué. Tu m'as demandé ce que je faisais debout et j'ai souri. Je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi. Tu t'es rendormie après que je t'aie embrassée et tu n'auras certainement pas souvenir de ce court moment éveillée que tu as eu. Je trouve ça plutôt drôle d'oublier ce genre de petites choses qu'on fait au milieu de la nuit, dans un état presque second.

Oh, tu vois, je raconte n'importe quoi. Je vais m'arrêter là je crois.

Nymphadora Tonks... Oh, dois-je t'appeler Lupin maintenant ? C'est étrange dit comme ça, je n'avais même pas remarqué avec les événements récents... Quelqu'un porte mon nom... Qu'aurait dit ma mère si elle avait pu le savoir ?

Bref, Nymphadora, oui, je vais t'appeler comme ça cette fois... Je t'aime. Oh depuis un moment, et certainement pour toujours.

J'espère que tu n'auras jamais à lire cette lettre.


	35. Chapter 34

Dora est malade depuis plusieurs jours. On a été obligé de retourner chez ses parents pour demander l'avis de sa mère. Elle a dit qu'elle allait voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire...  
>Son père a l'air préoccupé. Il a un peu peur du ministère je crois. En effet, s'ils continuent dans leur lancée, ils finiront par vouloir exterminer tous les enfants de Moldus... Enfin, je ne doute pas qu'ils le veuillent depuis des années mais comment pourraient-ils l'appliquer ? Il faudrait d'abord qu'ils sachent qui est enfant de Moldus ou non... Ted est un fils de Moldus, il court un certain danger... Il est d'habitude jovial et parle beaucoup mais là il ne doit plus vraiment avoir envie de rire. Je lui ai proposé de s'installer où on était, mais il a refusé en me remerciant quand même.<p>

Je ne sais pas ce que Dora a. J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'on n'avait pas vu d'autres sorciers. On évite de trop se montrer au grand jour et on essaie d'agir pour l'Ordre dans l'ombre... Et sans les contacter, ce qui s'avère un peu difficile, effectivement.

J'étais d'ailleurs réticent à l'idée d'aller chez ses parents... Ils ne m'apprécient pas tant que ça. Enfin, son père a tendance à être gentil avec tout le monde, mais je sens que ça les dérange encore un peu que leur fille unique soit avec moi... C'est vrai, je ne suis pas le gendre parfait, je les comprends, mais ça fait toujours un peu mal de voir le dégoût que je provoque aux autres... Même si la dernière fois je ne ressentais pas grand chose face à leur réaction, les temps deviennent difficiles et je pensais qu'ils auraient un peu mieux accepté le choix de Dora avec le temps...


	36. Chapter 35

Comment peut-elle m'annoncer ça en souriant, en pleurant presque de joie ? Comment peut-elle être heureuse à cette idée ? Comment peut-elle seulement penser que j'en serais heureux ?

J'ai souri et je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Après tout, c'était le meilleur moyen de cacher mon visage.

« On va avoir un enfant ! » … … Non. Je ne peux pas.

Comment est-ce arrivé ? Je n'en voulais pas. Il ne doit pas venir, il ne peut pas... Pas en période de guerre, pas avec moi en père... Père... Moi... Je ne peux pas devenir père ! Je ne peux pas... Je... Comment est-ce possible ?! Je... Non ! Je n'ai pas mis plus d'un an à accepter de sortir avec elle pour avoir un enfant au bout de trois mois !

J'ai presque honte d'avoir fui, cependant. Je ne peux pas me permettre de retourner avec eux. Et s'il naissait avec mon problème ? Et s'il se transformait en loup-garou chaque mois, par ma faute ?! Je ne peux pas survivre à l'idée d'avoir transformé quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais mordu personne depuis que j'ai cinq ans et c'est en étant heureux que je forme un loup-garou ? C'est quand je croyais enfin être bien que ceci arrive ?! Je n'en veux pas, de cet enfant que j'aurais contaminé. Je ne peux pas me pardonner de condamner un bébé même pas né. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'approcher à nouveau Tonks, pas après ça...


	37. Chapter 36

Quel enfoiré ce gosse ! Ton digne fils, James ! Toujours à traiter les autres sans comprendre rien ! Je voulais les aider et Harry me traite de lâche ! Je suis son ancien professeur, je suis son ami, et il me traite de lâche ! Je ne suis PAS un lâche ! Il aurait pu me traiter de monstre, parce que c'est ce que je suis, au fond, mais pas de lâche ! Je ne fuis pas devant le danger, je ne recule pas en combat, je fais tout pour protéger les autres et on me traître de lâche ! Vraiment ?!

Oh ce gosse m'énerve ! Il ne comprend même pas ce que je vis ! Comment peut-il ?! Qui peut comprendre ce que ça fait d'être un loup-garou ?! Je suis un lâche alors que je n'ai jamais, JAMAIS, céder à la tentation de pouvoir que pouvait me donner mon statut de loup-garou ?! J'aurais pu, bien des fois, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je ne suis pas un lâche !

Il ne comprend vraiment pas ce que ça fait, de me dire qu'un enfant des plus innocents deviendra un loup-garou par ma faute ! Il sera un monstre, comme moi ! Génial l'héritage du père !

On a tous des ratés dans ce qu'on donne à nos enfants, hein James ? C'était comme si tu parlais, là ! Sauf que tu ne m'aurais pas traité de lâche toi !


	38. Chapter 37

Je ne supporte plus ce que je suis. La douleur, à chaque transformation, est horrible. A une époque je la supportais. Oh depuis combien de temps n'est-ce plus le cas ? Trop longtemps. Des dizaines d'années. Un siècle, j'ai l'impression.

A quand remonte le temps où on sortait les soirs de pleine-lune, transformés dans ce que la nature nous avait donné ? Un cerf, un chien, un loup-garou et un rat, se promenant dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard. A quand remonte cette dernière excursion ? Que savions-nous de ce qui allait se passer alors ?

Mes cicatrices me brûlent, ces derniers jours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elles me démangent et j'aimerais ne pas en avoir autant.


	39. Chapter 38

Hé toi, petit... Ou petite... Tu n'es même pas encore né. Et je suis déjà parti. Mais vous serez plus heureux à deux, non ? Un jour tu comprendras peut-être ce que ton père aura fait... Ou alors tu me haïras toute ta vie...

Pardonne-moi, pardonne mon comportement, n'en veux pas à ta mère, elle n'a rien fait... Je suis désolé, c'est ridicule.


	40. Chapter 39

Harry avait raison.

Je suis un lâche. Non pas devant le danger, oh non. Je suis lâche devant le bonheur. Quand j'étais jeune, je fuyais un peu tout ça, en me disant que si je m'attachais trop à des gens, je pourrais les mettre en danger. Puis vous êtes tous arrivés, et vous avez un peu forcé la chose... Après, je vous ai tous perdu. Et j'ai commencé à reculer devant toute forme de bonheur, méfiant. Je n'ai pas osé accepter la proposition de professeur et Dumbledore m'a forcé. Je n'ai pas osé accepter Tonks dans ma vie alors que je l'aime. Je n'ose maintenant pas accueillir un enfant dans ma vie sous prétexte qu'il pourrait être un loup-garou. Ce n'est déjà pas sûr, même s'il n'y a pas vraiment eu de cas semblables alors on ne peut savoir. Et puis... Serais-je vraiment utile si je partais comme ça ? Qui pourrait aider mon enfant mieux que moi s'il s'avérait être un loup-garou ? En dehors du fait que ce soit mon enfant, comment pourrait-on lui expliquer ce qu'être un loup-garou signifie si personne ne l'a vécu ?

Devrais-je vraiment écouter cette miniature de James et retourner auprès de Tonks ? M'accepterait-elle encore... ? J'ai l'impression de ne faire que la décevoir, la laisser seule...

James, ton fils est exactement comme toi. Il est trop direct dans ce qu'il dit, mais au fond il a raison. Peut-être ses mots étaient-ils ce qu'il fallait...


	41. Chapter 40

Dora m'a accueilli avec un grand sourire et les larmes aux yeux. Son ventre a commencé a gonflé et je suis resté planté devant la porte ouverte, les yeux sur celui-ci. Je n'ai toujours pas réagi quand elle m'a serré dans ses bras mais quand son ventre a touché le mien, j'ai eu un sursaut. Elle a paru inquiète et j'ai bredouillé quelque chose sans la regarder. Elle m'a juste pris par la main et entraîné dans le salon, annonçant à sa mère que j'étais revenu.

Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir un jour ressenti autant de gêne dans ma vie. Je tenais la main de la femme que j'aimais, avec qui j'étais marié, avec qui j'allais avoir un enfant... Et sa mère, ma belle-mère, m'a lancé le pire regard que j'ai jamais reçu. Du dégoût mélangé au mépris et à la tristesse. Une lueur d'espoir perçait tout de même ce regard si noir. J'ai lâché Tonks pour me planter en face d'Andromeda et m'excuser. Je le pensais tellement fort qu'elle a dû le voir, vu qu'elle a fini par sourire, peut-être en se forçant, puis sortir de la pièce pour nous laisser seuls. Dora était toute excitée et m'a entraîné dans sa chambre en me racontant ce qu'elle avait fait. Ses yeux se sont soudain assombris quand je lui ai demandé où était son père.

Il est en fuite à cause des nouvelles lois sur les enfants de Moldus. Elle a l'air triste et aurait bien aimé lui annoncer mon retour. Il était parti en disant que s'il me croisait, il me ferait revenir. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle m'a demandé, timidement, pourquoi j'étais revenu. Je lui ai tout dit, en étant le plus précis possible. Et je lui ai promis de ne plus partir comme ça, de rester à côté d'elle et de la protéger. De la protéger elle et notre enfant... Comme elle avait l'air encore plus fatiguée que moi, je lui ai dit de dormir, qu'elle n'avait plus à s'en faire... Elle a eu du mal à s'endormir. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller et me voir disparu à nouveau, comme si j'avais été le fruit de son imagination. Elle a quand même fini par le faire et elle dort encore maintenant.

Je dois protéger les seuls êtres qui comptent dans ma vie. Harry est dans une aventure où je ne peux l'aider alors je dois protéger Dora.

J'ai renforcé les sorts de protection de sa mère, et j'ai parlé avec cette dernière. Elle m'en veut d'avoir laissé sa fille et m'a dit que je n'avais pas intérêt à la laisser à nouveau seule parce que sa fille n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça pour quelqu'un, et qu'elle était plus faible que jamais donc avait besoin de moi. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle avait fini par comprendre. Après tout, issue d'une famille de sang-pur (oh on sait bien comment sont les Black, à force), elle s'est dit qu'elle préférait ne plus se disputer avec sa fille et comprendre son choix, contrairement à ce qu'avait fait ses parents à elle. Je lui ai promis de ne plus partir puis je suis remonté. Je crois qu'elle n'approuve toujours pas pour autant que je sois devenu le mari de de sa fille unique...

Et voilà, j'écris encore, pour changer. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi j'écris encore, après tout ce temps. Si quiconque doit savoir ce qui se passe, ce n'est certainement pas sur des parchemins qu'il ira chercher... Mais bon, c'est une vieille habitude...

Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je dorme un peu aussi. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas allongé dans la même pièce que quelqu'un. Que je ne me suis pas allongé dans le même lit que Dora. J'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras, mes mains sur son ventre, pour sentir la vie qui grandit en elle...


	42. Chapter 41

L'Ordre ne sait plus trop quoi faire. Ça devient dur de communiquer avec les autres membres. Ils attendent le moindre faux pas de notre part. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe en dehors de la maison des Tonks. Je ne sais pas ce que fait Harry ni où il est. Je pense qu'il va bien quand même. Enfin, j'en suis sûr. Sinon je pense qu'on en aurait entendu parler.

On ne sait toujours pas où est Ted. Dora ne bouge plus beaucoup, elle fatigue de plus en plus vite, et j'insiste souvent pour qu'elle reste au calme... Je crois qu'elle va finir pas piquer une crise...

Je crois que je suis un peu comme toi James, je ne sais pas trop comment faire. Est-ce que je lui apporte assez ? Je n'en sais rien alors j'essaie de faire tout ce que je peux.

Je suis resté tellement longtemps devant un magasin de vêtements pour bébé l'autre jour qu'Andromeda ne veut plus que je fasse les courses pour l'enfant qui arrive... Elle s'occupe de tout. Je la remercie intérieurement parce que je ne sais pas du tout quoi acheter... Elle essaie de m'aider mais je ne comprends pas grand chose à tout ça...

Alors je renforce chaque jour les sorts de protection, et je reste avec Dora. Elle aussi me force à me reposer quand je suis là.

L'autre jour, c'était la pleine-lune. C'est devenu tellement une habitude maintenant que je n'ai plus vraiment mal en ce moment. Je n'ai toujours aucune idée de ce que je fais pendant que je suis transformé, mais j'ai moins de griffures quand je reviens à moi. Bien sûr, je vais le plus loin possible de la maison pour ne pas mettre en danger les autres.

J'aimerais vraiment que vous soyez là. J'aurais aimé vous présenter Dora – oh Sirius l'a connue, certes, mais c'est différent – et vous montrer notre enfant quand il sera né... Selon Andromeda, il sera là un peu après la prochaine pleine-lune... J'ai hâte mais je suis un peu inquiet en même temps.


	43. Chapter 42

Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu un fou rire nerveux. Je crois que ça ne tourne plus tout à fait rond dans ma tête... Dora et sa mère parlaient, puis elle l'a appelé Nymphadora et sa fille a explosé en lui disant que ce prénom était vraiment stupide. Et moi j'ai ri entre elles, sans vraiment le vouloir ou m'en rendre compte.

Je me suis un peu senti stupide quand j'ai remarqué qu'elles me regardaient bizarrement... Alors Dora a essayé de me prendre en témoin pour plaider en sa faveur. Je n'ai rien dit, de peur de mettre en rogne Andromeda. Je me suis éclipsé discrètement et elles continuent à crier en bas. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi en fait... J'ai vraiment trouvé ça drôle, cela dit...


	44. Chapter 43

Cette journée était tellement... tellement... Je ne sais pas !

J'ai revu Harry ! Il va bien apparemment !

Et il est parrain maintenant. Comme si la boucle était bouclée entre nous...

Oh oui, je suis enfin papa ! On l'a appelé Teddy, comme son grand-père paternel ! Teddy Remus Lupin. Un petit garçon qui... qui semble être comme sa mère... Ça fait tellement bizarre de voir son enfant, de s'émerveiller dessus puis de manquer de faire une crise cardiaque quand il change de couleurs de cheveux d'un coup. Andromeda et Dora ont ri quand j'ai crié, surpris dans ma contemplation de ce petit bout de chou. Andromeda m'a expliqué que les métamorphomages l'étaient dès la naissance et que Dora aussi avait changé de couleurs seulement quelques secondes après avoir poussé son premier cri.

Il est tellement mignon, avec sa petite bouille... J'aimerais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé depuis tout à l'heure, mais je ne sais pas trop si je m'en souviens vraiment correctement... Je suis allé prévenir Harry et ses amis quand j'ai pu et quand je suis revenu, j'ai trouvé Dora endormie, Teddy dans les bras. Et je les ai observé longtemps. Très longtemps. Andromeda est arrivée au bout d'un long moment et m'a tendu quelque chose. Je l'ai remercié d'un signe de tête et je me suis empressée de prendre en photo ma femme et mon fils. Il faudrait que j'en ai d'autres, des clichés d'eux.

Teddy s'est mis à pleurer. Je l'ai retiré des bras de Dora qui a bougé, sans se réveiller, et j'ai essayé de le bercer. Comment on est censé faire ça ? Il a fini par s'endormir, accroché à mon cou. Ses cheveux sont maintenant roses, comme sa mère... Comment une aussi petite créature peut faire ainsi chavirer mon cœur et être si mignonne ?


	45. Chapter 44

J'ai envie de décrire la vie de cet enfant pendant une éternité. J'aimerais décrire ses premiers pas, ses premières chutes, ses premières paroles, son premier rire, ses premiers pleurs...

Mais il n'a pas encore vraiment l'âge pour tout ça, hein ? Enfin, il pleure déjà, certes. Et il a déjà souri. Oh qu'il était mignon...

Pardon. Le dernier enfant devant lequel je me suis émerveillé, c'était Harry...

Et maintenant je me retrouve avec l'envie d'avoir des millions de photos de cet être d'à peine quelques jours.

Andromeda nous a pris l'autre fois, alors qu'on s'embrassait en tenant Ted. J'ai rougi et Dora a ri. Quand j'ai vu le regard que je lui avais lancé après, sur la photo, je ne me suis même pas reconnu. Je n'ai pas reconnu cet homme heureux, son amour peint sur le visage. Je me suis demandé si c'était bien moi. Je trouve cette photo tellement belle, du coup...

En ce moment, Teddy a les cheveux bleus. Demain, ils seront sûrement verts...

Je n'ai même pas exprimé à quel point j'étais soulagé de voir que Teddy était comme sa mère, et non pas loup-garou comme moi... Est-ce seulement utile de le dire ?


	46. Chapter 45

Teddy, je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris ça... La même raison que pour laquelle j'avais écrit à ta mère, peut-être. Je ne veux pas disparaître sans laisser de trace. Je ne veux pas disparaître tout court. Je ne veux pas quitter ce cadre si parfait qu'on forme à présent.

Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça que je conserve tant de photos de toi, de Dora, de nous...

Mais si je venais vraiment à mourir au combat, car je sens que la fin sera bientôt là, la bataille finale se jouera sans doute bientôt... Si je venais à disparaître de cette vie terrestre, j'aimerais te laisser quelque chose.

Tu n'as même pas encore un mois et j'ai l'impression que tu m'apportes plus que je ne pourrais jamais t'apporter. J'éprouve une telle sensation quand je te vois...

Enfin, pour le moment... Pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir être là pour te voir grandir, pour être témoin de tes progrès, pour t'aider à progresser. Pardonne-moi de ne pas assister à ton premier jour d'école, à ton premier amour... Je regrette de ne pas être l'homme que tu viendras voir si tu as un jour besoin de conseil avec les filles – remarque je ne serais peut-être pas du meilleur conseil. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te voir plus longtemps que ça, mais même si ça n'aura duré que deux mois, quatre, ou peut-être même un an, je t'aime pour toutes les années qu'il te reste. Je t'aimerais même si je dois partir, et je veillerais sur toi.

N'en veux pas à ta mère si elle me survit, ne lui en veux pas si elle n'arrive pas à remplacer le rôle que je dois jouer. Elle sera seule, mais je sais qu'elle fera de son mieux... Je vous aimerais tous les deux bien au-delà de la mort.

Je sais que laisser des mots sur un papier comme ça, ça ne représente pas grand chose, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose mais je m'en voudrais si je mourrais sans rien te laisser. J'espère juste que tu ne liras pas ce parchemin... Je pense que je le brûlerais, si je survis à cette guerre. Mais ne sait-on jamais.

Écoute bien à l'école, comme tes deux parents ! Et puis écoute ta mère et ta grand-mère (elles t'élèveront ensembles, je pense)... Ton parrain aussi. Harry est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, tu le verras au fur et à mesure du temps que tu passeras avec lui. Ne m'en veux pas d'être mort pour t'offrir, je l'espère, un monde meilleur. J'aurais fait mon possible.

N'oublie pas ton pauvre père, je t'en supplie. Je sais que ce n'est pas un nom facile à porter, celui que je t'ai donné, mais n'ait pas honte d'être mon fils, d'être le fils d'un loup-garou, je n'y peux rien. Si un jour quelqu'un critique les lycanthropes, ne te laisse pas affecter. Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu n'es pas le fils d'un monstre. Si on t'insulte, n'y prête pas attention. Je ne veux pas être la cause de ton malheur. Je ne veux pas que mon problème soit la cause de ton malheur. N'oublie pas qu'avant d'être ce monstre que les autres voient, je suis ton père, je suis un homme, et je t'aime. J'aime ta mère. J'aime mes amis... Je suis rempli d'amour et de gratitude envers ceux qui ne m'ont pas tourné le dos. Si un jour quelqu'un remet en doute leur confiance, ne te renferme pas sur toi-même. Ne deviens pas comme moi, isolé à cause d'une condition qui n'est même pas la tienne.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire... C'est tellement dur de me projeter dans ton avenir en m'y écartant. Je ne veux pas en être écarté, je veux en faire partie. Je veux être là pour chaque moment de ta vie. Je veux que tu continues de sourire quand je glisse mon doigt dans tes petites mains, je veux atteindre ce jour où je prendrais ta main et que tu me diras de te lâcher, parce que tu n'as plus l'âge pour ça. Je regretterais presque de ne pas pouvoir vivre une dispute avec un adolescent rebelle, si je venais à disparaître. Enfin, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop rebelle non plus... Il faut écouter ton père hein ! Ne sois pas ce genre d'enfant capricieux qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et crie sur ses parents ou sa famille, d'accord ?

Bon voilà, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi dire...

Arrête d'être si mignon quand tu dors avec ta mère. Et même seul. Arrête d'avoir un petit sourire et de changer de couleur de cheveux, c'est tellement craquant...

Ton père qui t'aime,  
><em>Remus<em>.


End file.
